runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Chosen Commander
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090317141461/runescape/nl/images/e/ee/Head_image_cc_09.jpg Afbeelding:Head_image_cc_09.jpg *46 Afbeelding:Thieving.gif |quests= *Land of the Goblins |voorwerpen= *Lichtbron zoals een Bullseye lantern *HAM robe setje (kan ook tijdens de quest gehaald worden) *Teleporteermiddelen naar Lumbridge, Ardougne, Camelot en de Fishing Guild *Armour, voedsel en wapens om een 2 keer een monster van level 125 te verslaan, 1 keer een monster van level 50, 63 en 75. }} Start thumb|De kapitein Praat met Captain Undak in Dorgesh-Kaan. Hij staat in het noord oosten van de markt in de stad. Hij zal je vertellen dat eergisteren alle kinderen opeens ziek zijn geworden. Je zult denken aan een griep, maar hij denk dat de H.A.M hierachter zit. De HAM is de organisatie die tegen monsters is. In de afgelopen Questen waren ze de cave goblins al aan het lastig vallen. Hij denkt dat ze dit keer de stad proberen te vergiftigen. Sinds het contact met de boven wereld beter is, kunnen mensen gemakkelijker de stad inkomen. Hij wilt dat je naar de lerares gaat. De lerares is te vinden op de eerste verdieping van de stad. Je kunt hier komen door de trap op te gaan in noorden van de kapitein. De kinderen Ga naar de kinderopvang. Deze is te vinden als je de trap in het noorden bij hem op gaat. Ga de crash binnen en praat met de zuster. Ze zal je vertellen dat vele kinderen ziek zijn geworden. Vraag aan haar wat de kinderen gegeten hadden. Ze zal het niet weten en verwijst je naar haar assistent. Afbeelding:TCC_mernik.PNG Ga naar buiten en praat met haar assistent. Zeg haar eerst dat ze moet kalmeren en dat je hier bent om te helpen. Ze zal nu kalmeren en je vertellen dat iedereen twee verschillende dingen hebben gegeten. Praat nu met alle kinderen en zoek uit wat ze aten. Iedereen heeft wat anders gegeten. Houd goed bij welk voedsel het meest wordt genoemd en onthoud dat alle zieke kinderen, buiten staan! De gezonde kinderen hebben elk twee van de volgende dingen gegeten: bat shish, wall-beast fingers, frogburger of crispy frogs' legs. Nu weet je dat de green gloop soup bedorven is, omdat de kinderen die gezond zijn dat niet hebben gegeten en de ongezonde wel. Ga op de marktplaats met Turgok praten en vraag waar hij zijn spullen vandaan heeft. Hij heeft ze van Walton en Xenia. Als je alle dingen gedaan hebt moet je de dader arresteren. De terugkeer van Zanik thumb|left|Zanik die naar de troon zwaait Ga naar het zuiden van de markt. Hier zie je verschillende Mensen lopen. Ga naar het zuiden en praat met Merchant Walton. Zeg tegen de kapitein dat hij de dader is. Als je het fout hebt, moet je 5.000 Coins betalen. De kapitein probeert Walton te arresteren. Hij zal boos worden en je aan te vallen. Hij noemt jouw zelf een verrader van Saradomin! Val hem aan en probeer hem te vermoorden. Als hij bijna dood is, zal hij zin Prayer aan zetten. Opeens verschijnt dan een portal achter hem. Opeens komt Zanik eruit en verast de merchanter. Hij schiet de merchanter neer en je zult hem arresteren. thumb|De troonzaal van [[Bandos]] thumb|Kijk in de bak Praat met Zanik. Zeg haar dat je heel ongerust was. Zeg ook dat je haar in geen maanden meer hebt gezien. Nu zal ze vertellen dat het wel een dag lijkt. Ze vertelt ze in doos van Yu'biusk was verdwenen en opeens in een andere kamer ontwaakte. Je zult in Zanik veranderen en hem kunnen besturen. Je zult wakker worden. Je zult in Bandos' throne room zijn. Dit was de troonkamer van de god Bandos. Zoals je ziet staat de hele kamer vol met goblin, ork, ogre en Ourg standbeelden. Je kunt ze beklimmen. Je zult ook een amulet op de troon zien en de kruisboog van Zanik op het balkon Spring op het kleine standbeeld, van de goblin, waar de 2 grote standbeelden naast staan. Spring nu naar het grotere standbeeld en vervolgens op de grootste met de waterbak. Opeens ziet Zanik haar huis. Vervolgens ziet ze ook de zieke inderen en roept naar Andril, het kindje. Andril hoort dat het Zanik maar niet wat ze zegt. Opeens komt Torzek de lerares, maar de rest hoort niets. Ze trekt Andrill weg en vervolgens is het contact verbroken. Spring nu op de standbeelden, richting het balkon. Spring het balkon op en pak de kruisboog van Zanik. Naast de troon staat een groot standbeeld met een uitstekende speer. Je bedenkt je op met je grijper, op de speer te schieten zodat je naar de troon kan zwaaien. Klik op de speer om naar de overkant te zwaaien. Je komt nu op de troon. Als je op de troon bent, moet je de pendant pakken. Je zult hem omdoen en zijn krachten voelen. Klim nu naar benden en kijk in de waterbak. Je ziet nu je personage, die op het punt staat Walton te arresteren. Nu vindt Zanik dat ze jouw moet helpen. Loop naar het zuiden. Je ziet in de verte een portal, maar daarvoor staan allemaal standbeelden. Loop richting de standbeelden en ze zullen voor je opzij gaan. Stap dan de portal uit. De council thumb|Zanik in de zuidelijke grot De raad van de grot goblins in bij één geroepen om de zaak over de merchanter te bespreken. De raad is te vinden in het meest noordelijke kamertje van de stad. Ze willen hem opsluiten maar Zanik blijkt daar niet mee eens te zijn. Ze wilt hem zo graag dood hebben. Dit is niet in de wetten van de grot goblins en daarom zal hij worden opgesloten, vast ergens in Port Sarim of Draynor Village. Als kapitein Uldak hem afvoert wordt Wilson van een afstand aangevallen. Hij wordt beschoten en vermoord door Zanik. Ze vlucht weg de grotten in het zuiden in. De kapitein wilt dat je haar volgt en haar terug de stad in brengt. Loop naar de grot in het zuiden van de stad. Je hebt hiervoor een lichtbron nodig! Loop naar het zuiden en klim bij de Agility course de ladder af. Loop vervolgens helemaal naar het westen en vervolgens naar het zuiden. Je zult hier Zanik aantreffen. Ze is erg bedroefd voor wat ze heeft gedaan maar heeft geen spijt. Ga naast haar zitten en zeg niets. Ze weet niet wat er is gebeurd en heeft geen spijt van haar daad. Ze kon het niet laten en vond dat hij vermoord moest worden. Geef je mening en uiteindelijk zal ze terug naar de stad komen. De raad wilt dat ze de stad verlaat. Ze is verbannen en mag nooit meer terug komen. Neem afscheid van Zanik en praat vervolgens met de kapitein. Hij zegt dat hij nog een missie voor je heeft. Ze willen nu onderzoeken of hij alleen werkte of voor een organisatie. Ze willen dat je de H.A.M gaat infiltreren. Ze geven je een volledig HAM zetje mee. Trek alles aan en teleporteer naar Lumbridge. De HAM thumb|Johanhus Ulsbrecht Ga naar Limbridge en loop naar de HAM dungeon. Picklock de deur om binnen te komen. Je komt nu in het hoofdkwartier. Ga naar Johanhus Ulsbrecht, die te vinden is bij de cellen. Vraag hem wat ze met de cave goblins van plan zijn. Hij vertelt je dat dat Sigmund was. Hij heeft zijn eigen organisatie opgericht, die wat extremer is. Vraag hem waar zijn basis is. Hij zal je vertellen dat die in Kandarin is bij de molenaar. Ga naar de Ardougne en loop de stad uit naar het noorden. Je komt bij de molen uit. Doe al je kleren uit en praat met de molenaar. Zeg dat het wachtwoord ARRAV is. Hij zal de ingang voor je openen. Ga de trap af en je komt bij de basis. Je zult hier leden van de HAM zien, inclusief Sigmund. Praat NIET met Sigmund, anders zou hij jouw ontdekken en je uit de basis laten verwijderen. Ga de deur in het zuidoosten in. Neem nu de deur in het zuiden en kruip door het gat. Je komt nu in een andere kamer. Ga vervolgens door beide deuren om het slot te openen. Ga vervolgens weer de kamer in en loop naar het oosten. Hier staat de bewaker die de cellen bewaakt. Praat met hem en vraag hem wat voor dag het is. Onthoud die dag en kijk vervolgens op lijst, aan de muur in het zuiden, wie op die dag de gevangenen moet ondervragen. thumb|left|Leidt de bewaker af Als je naam weet, moet je de brief uit zijn zak stelen door hem te pickpocketen. Je zult de brief krijgen. Neem de brief mee naar de bewaker en je zult toegang krijgen. Ga de kamer met de cel in en pak de sleutel van de grond af. Open de cel en praat met Grubfoot. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij gevangen is genomen en dat hij wilt ontsnappen. Zeg dat je de bewaker voor hem zult afleiden, zodat de volgende kamer kan binnen glippen. Ga de kamer uit en praat met de guard. Zorg dat zijn rug, naar het zuiden is gericht en zijn gezicht naar het noorden zodat de guard de Goblin je niet zult zien. De goblin zal naar de andere kamer glippen. Loop naar het kamertje met de afwas. Pak het bord en breek zodat de guard jouw kamer komt binnen lopen. Nu zal de goblin naar de volgende kamer glippen. Laat hem je volgen en ga via de oostelijke deur weg. Je wordt betrapt, maar gelukkig doet Grubfoot een magische spreuk tegen de bewaker. Je kunt nu wegrennen. thumb|Sigmund die probeert te ontsnappen Ga via de deur in het noorden terug naar de grote kamer. Hier zie je een aantal Goblins, onder leiding van Zanik de HAM leden vermoorden. Sigmund probeert nog weg te komen maar jij staat in zijn pad. Hij zal je aanvallen. Val hem aan. Hij zal Prayer gebruiken. Op het gegeven moment zal Zanik je komen helpen. Sigmund zet nu protect from missiles op. Val hem aan en zorg dat zijn levens helemaal rood zijn. Zanik zal nu zijn Ring of life van hem afpakken en hem vermoorden. Nu zal Zanik zich op jouw richten. Je komt erachter dat de god Bandos door haar spreekt en in haar macht zit. Bandos vertelt je dat hij de macht van de Goblins weer wilt terug krijgen. Vermoord haar ook. Ze is door de Big High War God beschermt en kan niet dood. Haar hitpoints worden weer vol. Dood haar nog drie keer. Vraag dan of vriendschap niets voor haar betekent. Ze zegt dat ze je niet wil doden, maar dat ze het van de Big High War God moet. Dood haar opnieuw. Zeg dat ze terug moet vechten. Afbeelding:TCC Bandos praat door zanik.PNG Afbeelding:TCC Zanik vecht tegen het.PNG Dood haar weer. Zeg dan dat ze haar pendant af moet doen. Dat kan ze niet. Zeg dat het moet. Nu lukt het wel. Ze gooit hem weg. De High Priest, die ook mee vocht, doet nu de pendant aan. De hoge priester zal nu veranderen in de Bandos avatar. Hij zal zichzelf weg teleporteren. Bandos laat de grot instorten. Zanik en jij teleporteren weg. De macht van de Big High War God thumb|De cliff Zanik zal jullie ergens in Dorgesh-Kaan hebben getelporteerd. Je bent in een grot. Loop naar het einde en opeens zal de grot instorten. Er zal een aardbeving komen, waardoor jij en Zanik gescheiden worden. Haal de stenen weg en praat met Zanik, die in de klif zit. Zeg dat ze haar crossbow moet gebruiken en dat je een plaats ziet waar ze heen kan schieten. Geef haar instructies. Ze wil bijna opgeven, maar blijf zeggen dat ze het moet proberen. Het lukt. Jullie gaan op weg naar Dorgesh-Kaan. Juna, de Guthix slang Ga de grot uit en loop langs Juna. Juna vertelt dat Zanik terug moet gaan naar haar positie als The Chosen Commander. Zanik wil dat niet. Juna vertelt haar dat dat haar lot is. Ga vervolgens weer verder. Loop de berg op en ga door de ingang naar de andere grot. Loop nu helemaal naar het oosten en kruip door het gat. Je ziet daar Kazgar staan. Praat met hem en laat hem je de weg leiden. Ook vertelt hij jullie dat de stad in gevaar is en brengt jullie uiteindelijk naar de stad. Ga naar binnen. De Guards vertellen je dat je naar Captain Undak moet gaan. Hij is in het noorden van de markt, bij de obelisk. Captain Undak vertelt dat er een goblin door de portal van Zanik kwam en een obelisk in de marktplaats zette. Vraag wat je moet doen. Je moet weer naar de gemeenteraad. De vertaling zegt dat de Goblins, Bandos weer moeten gaan aanbidden. De scribe Jullie verlaten de gemeenteraad. Zanik zegt dat zij alvast naar de portal gaat. Ze wilt dat jij naar de scribe gaat. Ga terug naar de kamer van de gemeenteraad en praat met de scribe. Hij wil dat je een tijdscapsule maakt, zodat de geschiedenis van de cave goblins niet verloren gaat. Je moet naar Tegdak gaan om spullen op te halen. Ga terug naar waar je de quest bent begonnen en loop naar het oosten. In het noordelijke huisje is Tegdak. Hij geeft je de kist. Breng die terug naar de Scribe. Hij geeft je een doos terug. Breng die naar Mistag, de goblin bij de mijnen. Mistag Zeg tegen Mistag dat hij de doos moet begraven. Dat zal hij doen. Nu moet je naar Oldak. Hij is ten noorden van de bank, in het noordwesten van Dorgesh-Kaan. Grubfoot is er ook. Hij leert Oldak de magie van de Big High War God, maar Oldak zegt dat het van Grubfoot zelf is. Zeg dat het niet uit maakt. Oldak wil nu dat je helpt. Zeg dat je dat wil. Hij heeft een aantal dingen van de energiecentrale nodig: energy projectors en een fucusing chamber. De centrale De energiecentrale is ook in de grot ten zuiden van Dorgesh-Kaan, deze keer op hetzelfde niveau als waar je de grot in komt. Het is in het noordoosten. Vergeet je lichtbron niet. Loop helemaal naar het zuiden en loop vervolgens naar de Agility parcours. Loop hier naar het oosten tot je bij de centrale komt. Praat hier met Mistag. Turgall van de energiecentrale geeft je de spullen die nodig zijn. Oldak en de gerepareerde kruisboog Als je klaar bent voor het gevecht kun je naar de plaats gaan waar je de merchanter hebt gearresteerd. Hier zal Oldak nu ook zijn. Geef hem alle voorwerpen. Hij zal ze aan Zanik's crossbow vastmaken. Hij zegt dat de kruisboog nu misschien kan voorkomen, dat de vijand al zijn levens weer terug krijgt. Geef de crossbow aan Zanik. Het kinderdagverblijf Zanik wil dat je het kinderdagverblijf bezoekt. Praat er met Mernik. Zij wil dat je met Ambassador Alvijar praat, zodat Keldagrim de kinderen van de cave goblins in zich opneemt. Hij is in het huis ten noordwesten van het kinderdagverblijf. Als je met hem praat, zegt hij weer nee. Zeg dat tegen Mernik. Mernik wil dat je terug gaat naar Zanik. Het eindgevecht thumb|De Bandos avatar|300px Maak je klaar voor het gevecht. Je moet nu tegen een aantal monsters verchten van maximaal 125, die boven de 20 kunnen hitten! Ze zullen met Magic en Melee aanvallen. Ga naar Zanik bij de portal en zeg dat je klaar bent om te vechten. Je zal de portal ingaan waar je de Bandos avatar tegen zult komen. Hij zal je aanvallen. Vermoord hem. Er zullen standbeelden gaan leven. Dood die ook. Als de Bandos avatar bijna dood is, moet je tegen Zanik zeggen dat zij de special attack nu moet gebruiken. Dat doet ze. De crossbow wordt uit haar handen geslagen. Pak alle onderdelen op en zet ze in elkaar. Je kunt ze alleen oppakken als je niet door standbeelden wordt aangevallen. Zanik zal tijdens het gevecht flauwvallen. Dood de Bandos avatar steeds en gebruik uiteindelijk de special attack van de Zanik's crossbow. Na het gevecht moet je met Zanik praten. Ga naast haar zitten en zeg niets. Ze zal nu weer opstaan. Ze wil het pendant hebben. Geef die en ze zal hem vernietigingen. De goblins zullen blij zijn wat jij en Zanik wel niet allemaal voor hun gedaan hebben. Je krijgt de hele geschiedenis te zien van jouw en Zanik en er is zelfs een standbeeld van jouw en Zanik gemaakt! Beloning Afbeelding:CTT beloning.PNG *3 Quest punten *20.000 Agility Experience *20.000 Strength Experience *20.000 Thieving Experience *Zanik's crossbow *Toegang tot de Bandos troonzaal. *Mogelijkheid om de Granite mace te dragen. Trivia *Dit is de 150ste Quest *Kort na de uitkomst, zijn alle werelden offline gegaan. en:The Chosen Commander